Mix-Up
by Stupid computer
Summary: Human AU. Michelangelo didn't know what he expected public school to be like, but it wasn't this. Things in New York City are getting strange and it's up to Michelangelo to defend it along side his new friends: April O'Neil, Donatello Stockman, Raphael Hamato, Leonardo Hamato, and Casey Jones. But Michelangelo doesn't know if he can trust them. Or if they should trust him.
1. Chapter 1

**First multi-chapter TMNT fic. It's humanized and based in the 2012 series. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me how to make my writing better. Constructive criticism is a great thing! I'm sorry if some things are OOC.**

Mikey was not prone to shyness, he usually loved talking to and being around people. But as he stood at the front of the class room words escaped him. He had been told to introduce himself to the class but there were so many people and they were all staring at him, expecting him to say something or do something. All Mikey could do was stare blankly in return. He must have been standing there longer than her realized because he heard the teacher give a dramatic sigh from her desk before speaking.

"Class, this is our new student. His name is Michelangelo and this is his first time at public school so let's all make a good impression. Michelangelo, please go and find a seat so we can get started with today's lesson."

Mikey was more than happy to scurry to the back of the room and find a seat far away from his fellow student's eyes. Up front the teacher began to talk about different countries and world leaders. Mikey wasn't paying attention, choosing instead to get out his notebook and draw. He doodled and tried to make himself look as small as possible for his first few classes. It wasn't until lunch that a new problem arose.

The bell had rung after fourth period and as students were rushing to their lockers to get money or lunch boxes, Mikey was roaming around the halls trying to find his locker.

"Number 327…no it was locker 273. Or maybe 732? Do the lockers even go up to the 700s in this school? Aw man, this sucks."

There were hardly any students left in the hall ways and Mikey was about to give up on finding his locker. He had a few dollars in his pocket, which ought to be enough for a school lunch. Now all he had to do was find his way to the cafeteria and he'd be set. He had barely taken a step in the general direction that he thought was the way to the cafeteria when he heard a loud crackling sound followed by voices crying out in frustration.

"Why does that keep happening?! This mixture shouldn't go 'crack' it should go-"

"Wee, choo, pop?"

"Exactly! It's very important to be scie-"

"Scientifically accurate?"

"April, can't I finish my sentences?"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted me to be your lab assistant."

"Lab assistants don't talk back."

From there the two voices continued to bicker. Curiosity got the better of Mikey and he followed the voices to an old lab room a few doors down from the lockers. Mikey cautiously opened the door; he didn't want to be rude and intrude on anyone. But who would be working during lunch?

"Donnie, can we please go to lunch now? It's pizza day. I even brought some jelly beans for you so you can be weird and put them on your slice."

"It's not weird, lots of people put extra stuff on their pizza."

"Yeah, stuff like mushrooms and anchovies. You're the only person I know who puts jelly beans on pizza."

"Actually," Mikey spoke up from his place near the doorway, "I put jelly beans on my pizza."

The two people in the lab looked at the door, surprised that someone else had been listening. One of them was a short girl with bright red hair and light face full of dark freckles. The other was an extremely tall and lanky guy. He had dark olive skin, purple glasses, and a gap in his teeth. Behind his purple glasses were brown eyes that were so bright they appeared to be red. Mikey was regretting his decision to make himself know by the way those strange red eyes were looking at him.

"Excuse me but this room has been reserved." The guy said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, sorry I just, um, I heard you talking and uh, I was just curious. I'll just go."

"You don't have to go." The red haired girl said as Mikey was closing the door.

"I don't?" Mikey asked.

"He doesn't?" The gap toothed guy glared at the red head as he spoke.

"Stop being rude Donnie, of course he doesn't. I haven't seen him around here before, he must be the new kid I was telling you about."

"You know about me?" Had he really messed up so bad in his first few hours of school that people were already talking about him?

"Yeah. My dad's the school's head councilor so he gets information about new students ahead of time. He told me that a new kid was coming and seeing how you're the only person in this whole that I don't recognize I'm going to assume that you're new. Am I wrong?"

"Nope. I'm totally the new dude. Name's Michelangelo but I like Mikey." He walked into the classroom and stuck out his hand. The red head shook it happily.

"I'm April O'Neil. Nice to meet you."

April elbowed the guy beside her, who had been whole absorbed in twirling liquid around in a test tube.

"Ow, what was that for?" He complained.

"You could at least try to be social for once." April said playfully.

"Fine. But if I don't get this experiment done in time I'm going to blame you."

"Oh no, whatever will I do? Just introduce yourself already."

The guy rolled his eyes dramatically before taking of his safety gloves and holding out his hand.

"Donatello. Donatello Stockman. But you can call me Donnie. Nice to meet you Mikey."

"Stockman," Mikey wondered out loud as he shook Donnie's hand, "That name sounds familiar."

"Probably because Donnie's dad works for the school too." April supplied.

"Really?"

"Yup. Baxter Stockman, the head science teacher. He teaches beginning chemistry for sophomores and is the supervisor for the engineering club after school." April continued.

"Sweet, bet that comes in handy for school projects."

"It helps." Donnie said sheepishly.

"Come one Mikey, why don't you eat lunch with us? If we leave now we might be able to make it before the-"April was interrupted by the shrill ring of the school's bell, signaling that lunch was over.

April turned to Donnie and elbowed him in the side again.

"Ow! Why do you keep doing that?"

"We missed lunch, again!"

"I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you pizza after school from that fancy pizzeria you like."

"I'm holding you to that. So Mikey, wanna join us after school? You know, since Donnie boy is paying."

Mikey was surprised that he was invited considering that he had just meet April and Donnie. He thought about turning them down and going straight home after class but April seemed nice and Donnie might be more relaxed after school. What did he have to lose?

"Sure."

"Awesome. Meet us back here after school. I've got to go, it was nice meeting you."

April was out of the room in a flash, leaving Mikey alone with Donnie.

"Uh, don't you have class too dude?" Mikey asked carefully; Donnie didn't really strike him as someone to make casual conversation with. He was surprised when the bespectacled guy smiled at him. It was a slight smile but a smile none the less.

"I've got a free period. You?"

"Study block."

"Good, you can help me finish my experiment since April wasn't much help. Then if we have some time I can show you around. You seemed lost earlier. Go get some gloves from the cabinet and I'll show you what I'm doing."

Mikey went to the cabinet wondering to himself how he managed to make two friends in the space of ten minutes. He couldn't really complain though. Maybe public school wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and review please! Constructive criticism is welcomed and all questions will be answered in due time. **

As it turns out the school didn't have any lockers in the 700s.

"There should be," Donnie explained, "but there was a mix up during construction. The lockers go from the 600s to the 800s."

Surprisingly, Donatello was a pretty nice guy. He was a bit sarcastic and snippy but other than that Mikey found himself getting along fairly well with him. The experiment that he was trying to do was a bust. After several tries with no results Donnie put away the chemicals and test tubes in favor of showing Mikey around.

The school was huge. Long hallways gave way to large storage rooms which gave way to even larger class rooms. Mikey wondered to himself how he managed to get to his first few classes without ending up on the other side of the continent. Donnie, of course, had no problem navigating the enormous building. The way he walked-long legs taking strong strides-made Mikey think of some of the scary scientists he had seen in movies and comics.

"Down that hall is the senior's cafeteria. Then to the right is the room where the cooking club meet every Tuesday. And at the end of this hall is where the ninjutsu team meets." Donnie pointed in several directions as he spoke without a second thought.

"Woah, this place has a ninjutsu team? Sweet!"

"I guess so. If you're into that kind of thing."

Donnie's voice had a hint of bitterness in it. Mikey was going to ask what was wrong but thought better of it by the way his new friend's shoulders tightened. They continued walking around the school until the bell rang again. Mikey headed off to English and Donnie headed off back to the science lab. Mikey had to wonder if the guy actually went anywhere else in the school or if he had just rigged his schedule so he had nothing but science classes.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Mikey ended up drawing in his notebook for most of his classes. The only class he paid attention to was chemistry. Donnie's dad, Baxter Stockman, was his teacher. Donnie looked nothing like Mr. Stockman. While Donnie was tall with olive skin and lean muscles, Mr. Stockman was short with a handsome dark skin and not an ounce of muscle on him. The only physical similarity between Donnie and Mr. Stockman was their long, gangly limbs.

Mentally, however, the two could be twins.

Mr. Stockman had the same passion for science that Donnie had displayed earlier. He was a bit snippy with some of the ruder students and hated to be interrupted. The difference in their mannerisms was how they held themselves. Donnie had been intimidating when he took his strides, maybe even a bit bitter. But Mr. Stockman seemed more approachable, less threatening, and much less intimidating. Even when he started yelling at a student for flinging rubber bands Mikey couldn't take him all that seriously.

Mikey enjoyed his class though. Some of the things Mr. Stockman taught were a bit over his head but most of his lesson was simple. It was almost disappointing when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Disappointment soon faded away to excitement when Mikey remembered that he had plans after school. Real plans. With actual people his own age. Mikey practically ran down the halls to the science room where April and Donnie were waiting for him along with another person. He was confused for a moment but when April saw him standing at the door way she practically dragged him into the room.

"Mikey! Great, glad you found your way back. Guess Donnie was a good tour guide then?"

"Yeah, dude's a natural at it. He should get one of those jobs where you show people around those places and then charge a bunch of money for it."

"That's a tour guide." Said the stranger.

"Uh, yeah. That thing." Mikey responded awkwardly.

"Oh, Mikey, this me and Donnie's friend Casey." April supplied helpfully.

"Technically speaking you should have said Donnie and I." Donnie responded with his arms crossed. He was given a light shove by the now named stranger, Casey.

"Nobody cares Donnie." Casey said before directing his attention to Mikey, "Casey Jones is at your service. You must be the new kid April's been chatting about. Nice to meet ya'."

Casey smiled, showing off his many missing teeth. Mikey smiled back at him, wondering how anyone could lose that many teeth.

"Now that we've got pleasantries out of the way, can we go?"

"Come on Don, don't be a sour puss. You're the one who offered to buy us late lunch."

"No, I offered to buy April and Mikey lunch. You're on your own this time Jones." Donnie crosses his arms over his chest as if that was the end of it but Casey wasn't willing to let the conversation die that easily.

"You know you'll cave in and buy me a slice anyway. That's what bros are for."

"Casey, we aren't 'bros.' I only hang out with you because for some unknown reason, April likes you. I suspect that she wasn't thinking straight when she became your friend."

Beside Mikey, April rolled her eyes. She gave him a look which showed how often she had heard this exact fight before. Mikey thought it best to be quiet. He watched as Casey flung an arm around Donnie, causing the taller male to stiffen.

"You totally know you dig me bro. Just get over your mile high pride and admit that you love having me around."

"I cannot illiterate how much I would rather be mauled by a lion and left to rot in the mid-day sun than be friends with you." Donnie replied with a cold glare but Mikey could see the corners of his mouth trying not to twitch up in a grin. Apparently Casey saw it too because the next moment he was laughing and giving Donnie a friendly shove.

"All right machine monkey, I'll let you have this one. Let's go get some grub."

Casey strode out of the room, cocking his head for his friends to follow. Donnie was first out followed by April. That left Mikey bringing up the rear, wearing a grin so wide his face looked like it might split in half.

**In the next chapter we shall find: Pizza shenanigans, friendly bickering, a bit more on Donatello, and the entrance of the Hamato brothers! Or at least one of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and review please! Constructive criticism is welcomed and all questions will be answered in due time. (PS: Not sure if I should put some April/Donnie into this story or April/Casey or...other particular ships. What do you guys think I should do?**

The pizzeria was a few blocks away from the school, which gave Mikey plenty of time to get better acquainted with everyone. Apparently Casey was a member of the hockey team, which explained the several missing teeth. April volunteered at animal shelters and worked with the aquatic creatures; fresh water turtles were her favorite. And Donnie, well Donnie didn't talk much about himself. He would throw in a sarcastic remark or a cool fact related to the conversation every now and then but he didn't say anything specifically pertaining to himself. Even though Donnie wasn't adamant about giving out his own information, he was more than happy to ask Mikey questions.

"So, where did you go to school before you transferred? Were you homeschooled? Or did you go to a private boarding school?"

Mikey scratched behind his head and looked down at his feet before answering the question.

"Both. I was homeschooled but I attended a private boarding school."

All three of his companions cocked their eyebrows.

"Wait," Donnie asked, "Did you go to a private school and then get homeschooled? Or the other way around."

"Well you see I was kind of homeschooled while I attended private school. My dad owned the boarding school."

"Who's your dad?" April asked.

Blush spread onto Mikey's cheeks. It was always so awkward talking about his dad to other people. But he couldn't avoid it now.

"His name's Chris. Chris Bradford."

A moment of silence fell. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Mikey wished that he could disappear. It was thankfully April who broke the silence first.

"Chris Bradford? As in, _the_ Chris Bradford? Martial arts superstar, Chris Bradford?!"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"That means you went to-"April was cut off suddenly by Donnie.

"Chris Bradford's Boarding School for the Physically Gifted and Mechanically Inclined."

The bitterness in Donnie's voice cut through Mikey like a knife. Donnie's shoulders were tight with tension and his reddish-brown eyes were fixated on the ground intensely. Mikey subconsciously moved closer to April when he spoke.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, ol' brain pain is just upset about what happened last year." Casey supplied.

"What happened last year?"

"Donnie boy here got a shot at goin' to that fancy school last year but he never got to finish the entry exam because he cheated."

"I did not cheat! That's a lie and you know it!" Donnie yelled loud enough that people walking by all turned their heads to look at him.

"Call down Donnie. Casey didn't mean to say that you cheated, right Casey?" April elbowed Casey in the ribs, causing him groan in pain.

"Y-yeah. Did I say cheat? Nope. No cheating here. No way, nuh-uh, no sir."

"Then what did happen?" Mikey asked.

Donnie clenched his hands a few times before answering.

"I didn't cheat, someone cheated off of me. And I got in trouble for it because that someone's dad bought him out of getting in trouble. Then when that someone didn't get accepted to the school he started spreading rumors around that I cheated off of him."

"Wow, really? What was that dude's name?"

"Raphael Hamato, aka the most stereotypical jerk that ever lived."

"Come one Donnie, Raph's not that bad." Casey said.

"Don't try to defend him Jones. He's a jerk and you know it."

"I'm not saying he isn't a jerk, I'm just saying he's not as much of a jerk as you make him out to be. Besides, he did you a favor. You wouldn't have been able to pass the physical exam if your life depended on it-ACK!"

As if to prove a point, Donnie had quickly moved passed Mikey and April to side sweep Casey, causing him to fall face first into the side walk.

"Donnie!" April scolded.

Mikey was watching April help Casey up and trying not to let it show how impressed he was with the move. Donnie was wearing a smug look on his face as Casey stood up.

"You'll pay for that one Stockman. Maybe not today, but someday."

When they neared the pizzeria April was still scolding Donnie about tripping Casey. Meanwhile, Casey and Mikey had gotten into a very detailed argument about skateboarding. The conversation was interrupted by a figure walking out of a store on the other side of the street. Casey notice the figure before anyone else did.

"Speaking of the devil, look who it is Donnie." Casey pointed a finger in the direction of the figure.

"Oh, great."

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"That's him, Raphael Hamato." April answered.

Across the street stood a teenager, not too much taller than Mikey. His hair was dyed red and styled in spikes. His jaw was strong and squared as well as the rest of his body. Every part of him looked like it was made up of muscle. The only thing covering his torso was a loose red top that had a long tear on one side. Mikey didn't get a good look at his face before he disappeared down the street but he was pretty sure that the guy had been scowling at something.

"That was him? He looks…ah…kind of…"

"Threatening?" April supplied.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be threatened." Donnie said, "He's just a big meat head who acts all tough and then tucks his tail in and hides behind his rich father and brother when things get rough."

Mikey wanted to say ask who Raphael's father and brother were but they were at the pizzeria before he could ask. Besides, he got the feeling that Donnie didn't want to talk about it anymore. The inside of the pizzeria was warm and inviting. The smell of baking bread wafted through the air. Mikey could feel his mouth watering as he and his friends found a booth to sit at.

"This place is awesome bros."

"The pizza here is delicious. And the wait staff is pretty nice. Wonder if Irma is working to day, she could probably get use some free sodas." April said as she picked up a menu.

Mikey was about to pick up his menu when there was a loud crash. He looked behind his shoulder and saw that one of the waiters had tripped and dropped a tray of glasses. Mikey let out a small giggle which was met with a disapproving glance from Donnie.

"What did I do now?" Asked Mikey exasperatedly.

"Nothing." Donnie replied.

"Come one dude, that's like the third time you've glared at me today. What gives?"

"The waiter who just tripped is Donnie's personal dork." April responded.

"He's not a dork."

"The guy's totally a dork and you know it Stockman." Casey said.

Donnie reached across the table and hit him on the head with his menu.

"He is not a dork." Donnie repeated as he continued to hit Casey on the head.

As if on cue, the waiter who had just fallen walked up to them with a note pad and pen. The waiter was an inch or two taller than Donnie and heavier set. His hair was flat and brown and he wore a big, goofy smile on his face as he approached the table. 'Timothy' was written sloppily on his name tag, along with a bunch of weird little doodles on the sides.

"Hey guys, how's it going? Did you see that awesome save I did with those glasses back there? Only half of them broke this time. Do I have rad ninja skills or what?"

"Or what." Mikey responded, which meant that it was his turn to get hit in the head with a laminated menu.

"Mikey," April calmly interrupted Donnie's hitting spree, "This is Timothy. Timothy, this is Mikey. He's new at our school."

Mikey exchanged pleasantries with Timothy who then proceeded to take everyone's orders. Donnie chatted with him for a few moments before he left to get everyone's drinks.

"Donnie bro, Casey's right. That dude _is_ a major dork." Mikey said after Timothy was out of ear shot.

"You should have seen him in middle school." April said.

"Yeah, dude used to dress up in this costume every day and call himself 'the pulverizer.' Used to follow Donnie around all the time like a little lost puppy. He was a total weirdo."

"Everyone's a weirdo in middle school, Casey. He's a really great and sweet guy once you get to know him."

"Sure Donnie boy. Don't believe him Mikey. Don here used to think Tim was a big doofus too. Only reason he doesn't anymore is because in eighth grade Timothy was-"This time Donnie reached over and covered Casey's mouth with his hand.

"Hey, guess what this conversation is about? Not that particular topic!"

Mikey was about to ask what Casey was about to say but was interrupted by another loud crash. He looked over his shoulders again to see Timothy on the floor along with the group's order.

"Total. Dork." Mikey said, looking Donnie in the eyes.

Donnie found that to be an appropriate time to place his face in his hand and groan in frustration.

**In the next chapter one might find: A look at Donnie's home life, a quick look at Mikey's upbringing, and possibly one or two Kraang bots. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and review please! Constructive criticism is welcomed and all questions will be answered in due time. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me! What are some pairings that you guys would like to see in this?**

"Dad, I'm home!"

Donnie's voice echoed off the walls of the small apartment building he and his dad lived in. After a few seconds of silence he made the deduction that his father wasn't home that night. Again. Sure enough, when Donnie made his way into the kitchenette, there was a note on the counter.

**_Won't be home this weekend. I'm really busy working on the project. There should be some ramen in the pantry. Do your homework and go to bed at a reasonable hour; just because it's Friday doesn't mean you get to stay up till six in the morning. You can invite April and Casey over if you want. I should be back by Sunday. Be safe!_**

**_Love Dad._**

"Of course." Donnie muttered under his breath.

His dad ran a small online business outside of school called Baxter Inventions. The business had started out as a small way to get a bit more money but as of late it had been doing just the opposite. Donnie felt that his dad spent too much time and resources on the stupid business; especially now that he started his 'project.' A few months back an anonymous funder had asked for a very specific invention. They were called mousers.

At the beginning of the project Donnie had been allowed to help his dad with the invention. But as the designs got more complex and the quantity got higher, Mr. Stockman had pushed his son away.

_"Things will get better when I finish this, I promise. We'll move to a better neighborhood, get some new furniture, and maybe we can go out shopping to get you something. Just let me finish this Donatello; let me finish this and things will be better." _

Mr. Stockman had told Donnie those words about a hundred times since the project had started. The idea of moving away was quite tempting to Donnie. The neighborhood they lived in was far from the best and all their furniture was being held together by duct tape. It would be nice to live somewhere outside of Purple Dragon territory. Somewhere where Donnie didn't have to fight thugs just to make it to the bus stop. A safe place, safe so his friends could come over without having to worry about being jumped.

'Somewhere safe so that Timothy could come over and not have to worry about-'Donnie stopped his thoughts right there. There were some things that were not meant to be dwelt on and what happened to Timothy was one of those things.

After a few minutes of getting thoughts of mousers and Purple Dragons out of his head, Donnie dug through the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of soda, and then went to the living room to plop down on his couch.

The apartment wasn't very big; there was a very small kitchenette, a living room that was barley big enough to hold a couch, a hallway that was barley a yard long, two tiny rooms that couldn't hold much more than a bed, and one bathroom. It wasn't exquisite but it was all there was; some part of Donnie felt like it was all that there would ever be.

He thought back to the note his father had written. He had put 'Love Dad' at the end of it, just like all the other little notes. Each note filled with different excuses as to why he couldn't be home, why he couldn't help Donnie with things around the house, why he didn't have time to make dinner or spend time together, why he couldn't just forget about all his work for one day and take time to actually be a dad.

* * *

Mikey got home to his apartment shortly after his meal with his new friends. The place was cold and quiet, two things that he was not used to. Back at his dad's school there had been plenty of people to talk with. There was noise constantly, day or night. Now it was just him.

He understood that his dad had to stay behind. Mr. Bradford was a busy man running a busier school. And it wasn't like he dad hadn't asked him if he wanted to do this. He had asked and Mikey had said yes to this, now he had to except the consequences. This mission would be over soon enough and then he could go home.

With the thought of his mission in mind, Mikey reached into his bag and pulled out his cell phone. It was super high tech; couldn't be tracked or unlocked by anyone except for himself. It would take a super genius to be able to trace the phone's calls. Mikey unlocked it and the phone automatically made a phone call. It rang once before someone picked up.

_"Hello Michelangelo. How was your first day?" _

"'Sup Brad? First day was pretty cool. Met some really awesome people today-"

_"Yes Michelangelo, that's nice but did you see anything out of the ordinary? Have you gathered any information yet?" _The voice on the other end sounded agitated and weary. Mikey thought it best to get to the point.

"No. What am I even supposed to be looking for? Anything out of the ordinary is kind of vague ya' know? I mean, this is New York after all."

_"Just anything highly unusual. Sources have indicated strange things going on. All sources say these strange things revolve around a conspiracy known as the Kraang."_

"Yeah, but what _are_ the Kraang man? You have ta' help me out here on that."

_"Michelangelo, that's what you are there to do. This is your first mission so I'm allowed to help you along. But this is very serious, we must find out what the Kraang conspiracy is and if it poses a threat."_

"Alright Brad, whatever you say man."

_"I have to go but before I do I must know how the second part of your mission is coming along."_

Mikey took in a big breath and held if for a few seconds. He exhaled loudly, away from the phone's speaker.

"It's going fine. Just as planned."

_"Good. I have to go now. Good bye Michelangelo."_

The line clicked dead and the cell phone shut down automatically, just like it was programed to do. Mikey held it in his hands and stared at it.

"Bye dad."

* * *

Up on the roof top of Mikey's apartment, two figures stood. They looked like identical business men in dark blue suits. One of them held a strange device in his hands.

"Kraang cannot pick up what is known as the signal coming from the device known as the cell phone that belongs to the one known as Michelangelo." Said the figure who held the strange device. The voice he spoke in was mechanical and not quite human.

His partner nodded.

"Kraang thinks that the ones known as Kraang should go to the place known as the base of Kraang activity so the ones known as Kraang may get technology to better suit the task that the ones known as Kraang are trying to perform."

"Kraang agrees with Kraang's plan to go to the place known as the base of Kraang activity."

They both nodded at each other. As they did so their eyes glowed a bright pink; it was the only light they gave off as they slumped into the shadows.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what pairings you'd like to see in this story! In the next chapter we may find: How everyone spends their weekend and maybe a brawl between the Purple Dragons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update! Just a little FYI: Text Received is Mikey and Text Sent is Donnie. Read and Review! Oh and is it Kraang, Krang, or Kranng? I've seen all three used and i'm not sure which is right. And what ships do you guys want to see in this story? **

It was close to midnight before Raph got home. He was tired and shaking slightly from the chill outside. The door clicked quietly behind him and for a moment he thought that he was in the clear. Hope came too soon; suddenly the silence was broken by a very concerned voice.

"Where were you?! Do you realize what time it is?"

Looming in front of Raph was his brother Leo, who only stood a few inches above him. His thick black hair looked slightly greasy, as if he hadn't washed it that night. His mouth was drawn in a thin line and Raph knew that he was in for a mouth full.

"I was just out Leo. Gesh, you act like it's the end of the world or somethin'."

"Just out? It's nearly midnight! Do you know how upset father was when he realized that you weren't showing up for training? I had to lie to him in order to cover your back."

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother's panic.

"So, whatcha' tell him I was doin' Mr. Fearless?"

"I told him that you were staying behind late at school for tutoring and that you wouldn't be back home until night. You're lucky he went to bed hours ago or he would be seriously worried. I was seriously worried. What were you even doing out this late? Were you hanging out with Spike again?"

Raph's fists clenched at the mention of Spike. His voice rose with anger as he spoke.

"No, I wasn't hanging out with him and even if I was it would be none of your business. And he goes by Slash now."

"Like I care what he goes by. Listen, that guy isn't a good influence on you and I really don't think you should be hanging out with hi-"

"Were you even listening? I said I wasn't with him! What does a guy have to do around here just to have a little time to himself?"

Raph stormed away angrily from the conversation and headed into his room. He could hear Leo's footsteps walking up to his door but he knew Mr. Fearless would chicken out and leave him alone. Once he was sure Leo was gone, Raph hunched over onto his bed in pain. He gently lifted up his shirt to reveal blooming bruises on his chest and torso.

"Damn Dragons." He grumbled to himself.

The bruises hurt like hell but there was no way Raph was going to get Leo or his father to help patch them up. Not only would that make him look like a wimp but doing so would reveal that he had gotten into another fight with the Purple Dragon Gang. Nope, he would just have to suck it up and live with a few bruises for a while. As Raph twisted his torso a blinding pain shot up his side. He tenderly touched his side and winced again.

"Great, cracked ribs are just great."

Raph laid down on his bed and sat perfectly still, eventually falling into a pain ridden sleep.

* * *

_Ding!_

The noise that woke Donnie up wasn't very loud but it _was _high pitched and obnoxious. Donnie felt as if he had slept on a pile of bricks; which might as well have been the case considering he slept on the lumpy couch in the living room. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. What time did he go to bed again? What time was it now? Why was he awake again?

_Ding!_

Oh yeah. That's why. His cellphone dinged again with the reminder that he had a text message. He read it with squinted eyes since he couldn't be bothered with reaching between the couch cushions for his glasses that must have fallen off in the middle of the night.

**Text Received:**

**Yo D waz up bro? Hey you know where that awesome pizza place is? Been tryin to find it but i cant remember where it was Wanna help a bro out?**

Glancing over the text, Donnie decided to respond as civilly and politely as he could.

**Text Sent:**

**Who the hell are you and how did you get my phone number?**

It took not even half a minute to get an answer

**Text Received:**

**Chill bro Its mikey from last night April hooked me up with your # dude Also got digits**

**Text Sent:**

**Why are you texting me this early in the morning?**

**Text Received:**

**Dude its like 1 in the noon. did you rly just get up? :( **

**Text Sent:**

**Is it really one o'clock already? And what's with the face? Did what I said really warrant such a face?**

**Text Received:**

**nah dude just felt like making a face You sgould try iy**

**Text Sent:**

***Should *It **

**Do you even read your messages before you sent them? **

**Text Received:**

**Who doed amd nade you tge tezting polove?**

**Text Sent:**

**Ok, now you're just doint it to annoy me.**

**Text Sent**

***Doing**

**Text Sent**

**Do you see what I did there? I made a mistake and fixed it. You should take notes.**

**Text Received:**

***coughcough* grammer stickler *coughchough***

**Text Sent:**

**It's GRAMMAR. With and A! You know what, never mind. Why are you texting me and not April or Jones?**

**Text Received:**

**idk you just seemed like a rly cool dude. so you gonna help a bro out or not? b/c im lost.**

Donnie ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He didn't even look down when he typed out his next message.

**Text Sent:**

**Where are you? I'll meet up with you.**

Donnie waited until Mikey responded with his location before getting up off the couch. It took a while to fish out his glasses from the cushions. The wire was bent slightly around his nose from where he slept on them but there wasn't too much damage. With a grunt he started to head to his room to get changed and nearly tripped on his way there. At his feet was a metal square shaped like a head. It was what he spent all night working on. It was an invention that Donnie liked to call Metal Head. The device was supposed to be shaped like a small, sturdy human and have all kinds of modes and weaponry. Donnie hadn't been able to fix him up quite right though.

It wasn't that he didn't know how to make the machine work, it was that he didn't have the right tools to. To make the Metal Head work he would need technology far more advanced; almost alien. There was only so much that he could collect from his few sneak trips to the junk yard. His father disapproved of him stealing from the military junk yard because it was illegal but what else was he supposed to do?

Donnie put on a clean shirt and jeans and headed out the door with his homemade laptop. As he was walking out of the apartment building, Mikey texted him.

**Text Received:**

**Hey dude you almost here :?**

**Text Sent:**

**I'm almost there. I just left so I should be where you are in five minutes. Are you sure you wouldn't rather get April or Jones? **

**Text Received:**

**ye-ah bro Didnt get to talk to you a lot yesterday itll be fun dude**

**Text Sent:**

**If you insist on ithyuhyu dcfvgbhnjh**

**Text Received:**

**?**

**Text Sent:**

**498fcp ervtp+=+=s+ =dfssf s;d:S'; 'dskfcae ira oijaeiv fn;idzfoin fiso;ief rijid grij;o rjgioerj aojr f oirlaj ro ria rg **

**Text Received:**

**you ok dude?**

**Text Received:**

**D?**

**Text Received:**

**Donnie?!**

Donnie didn't read the last two texts. His face was too busy being pushed into a wall for him to check his phone that had fallen on the ground. His hands were being held firmly behind his back by a Purple Dragon while four of his friends closed in around him.

"Well if it isn't the little Stockman. What you doin' outside?"

"Let. Go." Donnie responded to the taunts of the Purple Dragon with a stern voice that clearly showed that he had dealt with them before.

"I'll let go if you had over what's in your bag."

The Dragon nodded to the laptop bag that was hanging at Donnie's side by the strap. The Dragon tore the strap of the bag and opened it up. He pulled out the laptop and started looking it over with a satisfied smirk.

"No! That has important research on it." Donnie cried out.

The Dragon and his friends laughed at his distress. While they were laughing, Donnie kicked his foot back and hit the Dragon in the shin. Then he twisted out of his grip and punched him in the face. The other Dragons charged at him but Donnie avoided most of their moves. He dodged their punches gracefully, his long limbs coming in handy. Once the five Dragons were tired out, Donnie punched one in the neck, sending the guy's body into shock. He then kicked at another's knee caps. Donnie hit a third one in the side; an audible crunch could be heard.

The remaining Dragons went running. Donnie picked up his bag, phone, and the torn strap and ran before they could be back with more friends. Five Dragons was a challenge, any more would be impossible. Donnie's lungs seemed to be on fire as he ran. He wished that he didn't have to fight up so close with the Dragons. He wished he could just have an extended arm to fight them with or something. But he mostly wished he didn't have to fight them at all. But he did. Almost every day. That's how he learned how to fight. Most Dragons knew not to mess with him since the Timothy incident but there were still a few who didn't believe that the 'skinny boy with weird teeth' could be that much of a challenge.

Donnie ran a few blocks before he slowed down to a jog. He checked his phone to see where Mikey was again and was meet with many worried texts from the blond.

**Text Received:**

**DONNIE!?**

**Text Received:**

**What's happening?!**

**Text Received:**

**R U OK?**

**Text Received:**

**THIS SERIOUSLY ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY'D YOU SEND ME THOSE WEIRD MESSAGES,,ARE YOU OK?**

**Text Sent:**

**I'm fine. Ran into a bit of trouble, that all. I'm about to be at the subway entrance you told me you were at. Are you still there?**

**Text Received:**

**What kind of trouble? and yeah im still here You sure youre ok?**

**Text Sent:**

**I'm perfectly fine. Just a few bruises. I'll tell you about it in a minute, I can see you in the crowd.**

Donnie saw Mikey waving his hands at him and walked towards him. The freckled blond looked like a little ball of excitement and nerves. Once Donnie approached Mikey, the shorter male immediately started asking questions.

"Man, what happened? Where'd you get that nasty bruise? Do you need to go to the hospital bro?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Just had a little run in ok? Don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? I don't mind going and getting someone. I know we just met yesterday and all but I hate to see any dude looking all beat up. Especially one that I want to hang with."

Donnie put his hand to his forehead and rubbed his temples. Why, why, why did people keep on insisting to hang out with him? Timothy and April weren't too bad but then there were people like Jones and Mikey that kept on popping up in his life.

_'I really don't need this.'_ Donnie thought to himself.

But at the same time another part of him was whispering:

_'You really do.'_

"Look, let's just go get pizza because for some strange reason you think I want to hang out with you. I'll tell you all about it when my lungs stop burning ok?"

Mikey nodded at Donnie but his face was still filled with concern. The two of them descended underground into the subway and Donnie hoped that his day would start to get better.

**The next chapter we may find: More pizza shenanigans and a bit more on Leo. Not necessarily in that order. Review please and as always tell me what ships you guys would like to see in this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! Read and Review! What ships do you guys want to see in this story? Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

"Leonardo."

Leo looked up from the T.V screen and saw his father standing over him. The older Japanese man was wearing a morning robe that hung loosely off of his muscular figure. His black hair was peppered with silver strands but they didn't make him look old; the gray made him look wise. Leo glanced at the clock on the T.V. Little green number blinked brightly with the time: 6:13. It was unusual for Leo's father to wake up so early on a Saturday. The only reason Leo himself was up was because a Space Heroes marathon was airing. He paused the show and devoted his full attention to his father.

"Yes Master Splinter?"

Leo hardly ever referred to his dad as anything but Master, though Splinter had said it was ok. To Leo, calling him anything but his proper title seemed disrespectful.

"May I see you in the kitchen? I would like your help preparing breakfast."

"Of course Master Splinter."

They made their way into the kitchen and began to get out food stuffs for the morning. Leo broke eggs into a pan while Master Splinter shredded the cheese. They worked peacefully together, each savoring the morning silence. It wasn't until the food was finished that Master Splinter spoke.

"Leonardo, what time did you fall asleep last night?"

"Uh, eleven…maybe a bit before." Leo tried not to look at his father as he lied. He hated lying to Master Splinter but he wouldn't rat Raph out.

"My son, you must think I am ignorant as well as deaf."

Leo stared intensely at his food and sighed.

"You heard us?" He asked.

"It was easy enough. Silence is the greatest skill of a ninja. It is also a skill you and your brother lack."

"I'm sorry Master Splinter. I didn't want to lie but Raph would have got in trouble and would never let me hear the end of it if he did. Even though it would be his own fault. I keep telling him that he has to shape up but does he listen? No. It's like he doesn't even care what I have to say! I keep covering his back and all he does is beat me up about it. I mean, really! Would it kill him to say thank you or, I don't know, actually show up to practice!? And then he goes around with-"

Master Splinter raised his hand to silence his son.

"Leonardo, though I am not happy with your brother's actions he is not the only one at fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Raphael is strong both physically and mentally. He does not like being held back from challenges. I think that he views you as a challenge to face."

"Me?! But I'm helping him!"

"Yes but does he see you as someone helping? Or does he see you as an obstacle?"

"Well I…um…I don't really…" Leo trailed off in his thoughts. Was he really overbearing? No, of course not. He just wanted to help his brother. It was obviously Raph that had the problem. Right?

"I must go meditate now my son. Do not speak to your brother about this. I have a feeling that his night had not been as fun as you first assumed it to be."

"Hai, Master Splinter."

Leo sat at the table by himself after Master Splinter left, still thinking about his words.

"It's defiantly Raph's fault." He said to himself, though he wasn't so sure of his words.

* * *

"Favorite colour?"

"This is stupid."

"Come on D!"

"I'm not going to play this game Mikey."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Donnie, just try it!"

Mikey and Donnie sat at a booth near the back of the pizzeria. The bruises Donnie sported had stopped hurting so much but he couldn't say the same for his brain. Mikey hadn't shut up for even a second and Donnie was starting to wonder when the blond found time to breath. Donnie hadn't added to the conversation much which had led to Mikey's latest endeavor to get to know the gap toothed geek.

"It's not a hard question. Just tell me your favorite colour and I'll tell you mine and then WHAM! We suddenly know one more thing about each other."

Donnie sighed deeply before giving in.

"Fine. Purple. Yours?"

"Orange. Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Same bro! See, we're getting to know each other even better. Alright dude, favorite movie?"

"Anything horror, sci-fi, or smartly written."

"Cool man. I prefer the comedies myself but you won't see me turn down a sci-fi horror story."

"That's great. Are we done now?" Donnie glanced at his watch to see what time it was. He didn't have anywhere to be but maybe April would want to hang out.

"Nah, we're just starting. Now that we got 'dem basic out of the way, we get serious." Mikey rubbed his hands together and gave Donnie a mischievous smile.

"Serious? Do you even know what that word means?"

"Shhh. I'm askin' the questions here bro. Now tellllll meeeee…" Mikey trailed off, trying to think of something to ask.

"I don't have all day you know."

"Hmmm…aha! So, are you and April dating?"

Donnie was taken aback by the out-of-the-blue question. He hoped that he wasn't blushing.

"W-why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering. She is pretty nice. And cute. Not to mention she was helping you with your weird experiment thingy. So, you have a thing for her?" Mikey leaned forward in his seat with anticipation for the answer.

"Well, I mean, I…uh…I guess. We've know each other for a while and umm…yeah."

"Aha! I knew it bro. That's totally adorable. You've made a move yet?"

How did Donnie end up having this conversation? How did he end up in a pizzeria? Why wasn't he in bed? Why didn't things ever go his way?

"Not really." Donnie was sure he was blushing now. He could only hope Mikey wouldn't point it out.

"Aw, why not dude?"

"She might like someone else. And I might have a crush on someone else too." Donnie tried to make his last words as quiet as possible. Why was he telling a near stranger all of this? Oh right, he was trying to be _friends_. Donnie wondered if getting friends was worth the humiliation they brought.

"Looks like my man D is just covered in all the ladies. So who's the other girl?"

"It's-it's a guy actually."

Mikey didn't respond for a moment and Donnie was worried he might have said a little too much. But then:

"Dude, you're bi? Sweet, me too. Up top!" Mikey raised his hand up for Donnie to hit.

"Pan actually. But yeah." Donnie gave Mikey a high five that wasn't entirely halfhearted.

"So, who's they luck dude?"

"Well, he's-"

A loud explosion broke through Donnie's words. At the front of the pizzeria stood two identical men with metal guns that shined like silver. Pink electricity was being charged up in the guns. Being in the back of the pizzeria, the two men didn't see Donnie and Mikey. Donnie hide under the table yanked Mikey under with him out of reflex as he stared at the two men in awe. The guns that they held looked so advance. And they had just blown down an entire wall with one shot.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Mikey questioned.

"Sh." Donnie covered Mikey's mouth and brought a finger up to his own.

The two men looked around for a moment, then began to charge up their guns again.

"Where is the human known as Michelangelo?"

**The next chapter we may find: A Kraang fight! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please read and review and as always tell me what ships you like!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Read and Review! What ships do you guys want to see in this story? I love seeing everyone's ships. Don't be shy! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Text Sent is Donnie and Text Received is April. Bit of Apritello for you guys. Oh, and I've been thinking about starting a TMNT/Homestuck crossover. What do you guys think of that? Would any of you be interested in reading that? Some cursing in this chapter just fyi. But this fic _is_ rated teen.**

"Surrender the one known as Michelangelo." The black suited men spoke in unison.

Most of the people in the pizzeria had escaped through the large hole in the wall that the two strange men had created, leaving Mikey and Donnie hiding under the table in the back. Mikey watched the strange men move closer to the back of the restaurant. Bradford had told him to keep his eyes open for odd things; was this what he was talking about? He had mentioned the Kraang Conspiracy, could these men be a part of it?

"That can't be it." Mikey whispered.

Beside him, Donnie sat as still as a stone. Mikey glanced over at him and saw his worried expression. Mikey suddenly became aware of their situation. They were trapped in a pizzeria by two gun wielding men and though Donnie said he was feeling better, Mikey knew that he wouldn't be able to run very fast with his injuries.

"Is there a back entrance or something we can sneak out of?"

Donnie shook his head slowly and Mikey cursed. The men upfront started making their way to the back of the restaurant, kicking chairs and lifting tables. They were amazingly strong and though Mikey had been trained and primed to fight, he had never had to use his skills outside of training lessons. He took a deep breath as he shifted his position under the table.

"Alright D, here's how we play it. You're too hurt to run so I'm gonna rough 'em up and then we'll escape from that hole in the front. Got it dude?"

"And how," Donnie started talking as he tried to sit up higher, "are you planning on doing that?"

"I went to an exclusive martial arts school and was personally trained by my rad dad, Brad. I got this man." Mikey started to emerge from his hiding spot but was stopped by Donnie's firm hand.

"Mikey, those men have _guns_. And they asked for you specifically. Now I don't know why they asked for you and right now I really don't care. If they see you, they'll shoot you. You don't bring fists to a gun fight. I should know, I've made that mistake."

There was a loud crash and a destroyed table fell a few feet away from the two hiding teenagers.

"Where is the one known as Michelangelo? All sensors indicate that the one known as Michelangelo is in this place known as a pizzeria." The voice of the man was stiff and robotic. There was no inflection to his words at all.

Mikey made a 'stay here' gesture to Donnie as he slowly sat up from his crouched position; just enough to see where the strange men were. He waited for them to turn their heads away and then he shot up from his place under the table. He gave a little leap and kicked on of the men in-between the shoulder blades.

"Booyakasha!" He yelled as his foot made contact.

But the man did not fall down like he was supposed to. Instead he merely stumbled forwards a bit. The man's companion turned his head, allowing Mikey to see his lifeless eyes.

"The one known as Michelangelo has been discovered." One of the men said.

The man Mikey had kicked rotated his body and delivered a hard punch to Mikey's middle, making him fall down. The other was charging up his gun. Mikey rolled out of the way just as the weapon released its charge. He quickly jumped to his feet just as another shot went off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small throwing knives that he always kept on him. He flicked his wrist and let the knives fly through the air. They hit the two guns just as another charge was about to go off. The men dropped their guns right before they exploded.

"Take that dudes!" Mikey yelled as the men kicked their now useless guns to the side.

"It appears that the one known as Michelangelo must now be known as the one who is destroyed." One of the men said. His companion nodded his head and they both charged at Mikey.

Mikey was quick to get out of the way. He dodged the men's grabbing hands by jumping on a table that they hadn't destroyed. He used his new ground to grab the men's heads and smash them together. It was a much harder task for Mikey to accomplish than it should have been. When the men's heads made contact, Mikey could have sworn that he heard the sound of metal meeting metal. He lifted his foot and gave them both a kick to the sternum for good measure which sent the men tumbling backwards. The men fell into a pill of rubbish.

"D, come on dude, while they're down." Mikey waved for Donnie to get out from under the table.

Donnie stood up on shaky legs, grabbed his bag, and tried to sprint over to Mikey. He did surprisingly well despite his injuries and lack of the adrenaline he had earlier. He made it over to Mikey's side and was then dragged out the giant hole that was once a door. On the way out, Donnie tripped on something and lost his footing. His face would have meet the ground, had Mikey not been there to catch him. He looked down to see what he had tripped over. It was a piece of one of the guns that the two men had wielded. Even after the gun had exploded it still had a sleek sliver shine to it. Donnie was so mesmerized by how advanced the gun looked that he hardly noticed Mikey's voice.

"No way, you've got to be shitting me! How did they recover so fast?"

Donnie turned his head slightly to see what Mikey was talking about. Already the two men were starting to get the debris off of them and stand.

"How is that possible?" Donnie asked in amazement.

"I don't know D but we have to get out of here. Now."

Mikey grabbed Donnie's arm and started to run but not before Donnie quickly reached down, picked up the piece of gun that he been at his feet, and shoved it into his bag. He then let Mikey drag him as they ran, not having the strength to navigate on his own. Neither of the boys looked back but if they had they would have seen two pairs of glowing pink eyes following them.

* * *

**Text Sent:**

**April!? April…holy shit. Holy. Shit. April!**

**Text Received:**

**donnie, what happened? are you ok? did you watch the season finally of one of thos rly bad scify shows you like? b/c if thats the case then you can count me out of your fanboy freak out**

**Text Sent:**

**No. Oh my god, no. April, Mikey and I were just attacked. Well, Mikey was. Well technically speaking an entire restaurant was attacked. Look, two men just came into our pizza hangout and started shooting. Shit April. Just…oh my god it was awful. **

**Text Received:**

**you were attacked?! are you ok? was it the PD? are you ok? is mikey ok? are you ok!?**

**Text Sent:**

**Yes Mikey and I are ok, you don't have to ask three times. I'm just…shaken up.**

**Text Received:**

**oh thank god. Ok. so you guys are ok. where are you now, i'm coming to get you.**

**Text Sent: **

**April, you don't even have a car. How do you plan on getting us?**

**Text Received:**

**just tell me where you are!**

**Text Sent:**

**We're heading back to my place because it's closer. You…you don't have to come. Mikey and I are fine. Like I said, I'm just really shaken up. Two close calls in one day is a bit much. **

**Text Received:**

**TWO close calls? You had TWO close calls? **

**Text Sent:**

**Shit. Shit, I did not mean to tell you that. Just ignore that, it's nothing.**

**Text Received:**

**Donatello Stockman you will tell me what happened**

**Text Sent:**

**It was nothing, just a little run in with the PD. Everything's fine now. You don't have to come over…**

**Text Received:**

**im coming over. i swear donnie…you scare me sometimes. just get home and I'll be there soon. **

**Text Sent:**

**You don't have to. I have Mikey here with me.**

**Text Received:**

**You've known mikey for two days. i like the guy but if you're hurt i want to be there to help you ok? **

**Text Sent:**

**I get the suspusion that no matter what I say, you are going to come over. **

**Text Received:**

**pretty much.**

**Text Sent:**

**Alright, just bring Jones along with you. The PD are getting more aggressive and I don't want nor need you hurt. We have enough hurt people around here already. Mikey got kicked in the stomach pretty hard and I've still got some cuts. Over all I think we'll be fine. Be careful. **

**Text Received:**

**i will.**

**Text Sent: **

**Do you still know where the key is to get in?**

**Text Received:**

**yup. i'll be there soon.**

**Text Sent:**

**Ok, be careful. **

**Text Received:**

**i will. you be careful too.**

**Text Sent:**

**I will. **

***Test Sent:***

**Love you. **

***Message Send Failure***

* * *

Donnie's apartment was small and smelled faintly of oil and metal. Mikey didn't really care though. It felt safer being here than it did on the streets. Mikey immediately collapsed onto Donnie's couch, followed by Donnie himself. Mikey held his stomach tightly, trying to relieve some of the pain there.

"I have some medical stuff in the kitchen. Give me a few minutes to catch my breath and then I'll go get it." Donnie said, noticing Mikey's distress.

"'S fine. I've been kicked harder before during practice with Brad. Probably just a little bruise, nothing the ol' gut can't handle." Mikey responded, trying to make the conversation lighter.

"Heh, I bet."

"I'm totally going to be fine. Though I'm not too thrilled about the swelling. 'S gonna make me look bloated for a while."

Donnie laughed and Mikey smiled at that fact.

"Excuse me sir," Mikey continued, "but does this injury make me look fat?"

Donnie laughed some more. It was a funny chuckle sound that started in the throat and then came from the belly. Mikey decided that he liked that laugh.

"That's perfect, great really. Here we are, two almost strangers, sitting in my shitty living room laughing at fat jokes after we both got our asses kicked on separate occasions." Donnie laughed some more in an almost-hysterical-but-not-quite way.

Mikey would have been slightly frightened if he hadn't started laughing in the same way.

"It's the start of a perfect friendship bro."

"Sure is…bro." The word sounded foreign coming from Donnie's mouth, almost as if the word wasn't a word at all.

Mikey threw his head back and laughed some more, not caring about the pain in his stomach.

**Next chapter we may find: April being a nurse, teenagers being teenagers, and the discovery of Kraang technology. Constructive criticism is welcomed Please read and review and as always tell me what ships you like!**


End file.
